warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Admin Thought Spot!!
This is just a fun little page I (Destiny) created so we admins can put down our thoughts and have a laugh. This is just random, and isn't really supposed to make sense. You can put down stuff that only you really understand, or about stuff that's going on in your life. Or, just random stuff. You also don't need to date them...unless you want to... You may only edit your own section unless you are replying to a message someone put up on their section. In that case, please do this: :Username: Insert reply And to those who view this page just to see what goes on (STALKERS!! Just kidding ^_^), please don't expect us to add in every thought that goes on in every corner of our minds. And also, don't expect an update every day. This is just a fun wee thing. Notice: I have just started the page and, honestly, I don't know who all the admins are. 4pinkbear usually makes them. So, if you are an admin, please add in your section, and sorry for leaving you out in the frst place. And to those who I do know are admins, please, just feel free to add yourself in. Destiny's Den Is it just me, or is it cold in Scottish summer? :Phoenix: If it's cold in summer, then is it hot in winter? :Destiny: Actually, I think it's just because we're just coming out of winter... Alice by Hatsune Miku is sooo emotional and beautiful. Listening to it now. :'3 X'D :Phoenix: Whenever I hear the Deformed Diva part in the Dark Woods Circus (I normally hear a dub version from DeadlyWhispers) I cry a little, it's so sad. ...I like nuts... Also, Fairy Tail is hardcore!! 3rd favourite anime overall!! With Digimon in 2nd and Rozen Maiden an allmighty 1st!! All hail the rozens!! :Elorisa: I've read the first two Fairy Tails. What happens next? :Destiny: You mean the first two arcs? Those would be the Macao arc and Daybreak arc (Fan names, not official arc names). Next up would be the Lullaby arc. And in comes hardcore Erza...like my siggie ^_^: [[User:Destiny Calling|'Erza Scarlet']]The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet :Elorisa: Is Erza cool? :Destiny: Well, she can beat Natsu...she's also the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail...she's an S-class mage...and I personally think she's bada**. So...yeah, she's pretty cool. ^_^ :Elorisa: Awesome~ :Phoenix: Trying to get into series. It's a little confusing, even for me... Destiny...wants...COOKIES!!! :Mist: I can't keep track of all these animes and mangas. Just sticking to Case Closed and Kitchen Princess... :Phoenix: I love Kitchen Princess! Only read Volume 1, though. :There's an odd twist in the 5th book... not gonna tell you though! :P :Phoenix: It's just the problem I can't get it because I'm normally looking for any other manga. The food looks so good... :Mist: Ikr? :Phoenix: What? :Mist: Ikr means I know right? ;) It took me a while to get lots of things, like LOL and LMAO. And I used to try to make the food out of mud and crushed up plants in meh backyard. :Phoenix: Ah. That's interesting. :Mist: Very. And slugs would always get to them. So I'd crush the slugs up too. :Phoenix: Death to the Slugs! :Mist: *evil laugh, evil laugh* :Phoenix: O_O Last Night, Good Night by Hatsune-sama...beautiful. One of the comments for a vid of that said to think of Japan's current situation while listening to this song. I also think its quite romantic. ^_^ :') And Trick and Treat by the Kagamine twins...creepy. I'd suggest motokokusanagi2009's Fanmade PV on YouTube. In it, Rin and Len were once Miku's dolls until she abandoned them for another. So, they come to life and look after her until their true intentions are revealed and they...well, see for yourself...if you dare... :Phoenix: I'm going to look at those two as soon as my computer stops acting up. Lately, it's been driving me nuts! I have some songs to recommend in case you haven't heard them: :The Riddler Who Couldn't Solve Riddles: ''I don't remember who sung it, but it's about two murder cases, and one of the two dectives investigating the case holds the key to it... :''Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream: A girl drives drunk on a late night and gets hit by a train. As she lays dying, she has an interesting dream...I recommend zoobuh's dub. :Dark Woods Circus: A young girl finds a circus in the middle of the woods and gets more than what she bargained for. I recommend DeadlyWhisper's dub. :Mist: Mhm. MIST'S ON TE WARPATH :Phoenix: Not teh warpath! I watched Trick and Treat...oh, dear StarClan, I'm scared of those two now! O_O :Destiny: Did you watch the above PV? That version is still very creepy. :Phoenix: Yeah. I'm surprised at Rin and Len's eye color. That amber reminds me of a very derranged Tigerstar... :Mist: Isn't Tigerstar deranged? :Phoenix: Certified insane. :Mist: Lock 'im up! :Phoenix: Speaking of insane, I now think Thistleclaw, Antpelt, Hawkfrost and Brokenstar are insane... :Destiny: In the words of a comment I saw on youtube to that PV; everyone, go to a priest and purify your dolls! And in my own words; never throw away a vocaloid doll! The others may have gotten ideas from this vid! I'll even post it right here: thumb|300px|left Phoenix: O_O This was a creepy video. And I never throw away Vocaloid dolls (I don't even have them). Miku is soo cute and cool! :Mist: MIKUUUU :Phoenix: I love Miku. She is awesomeness! Shinystar's Starry Den Sometimes I have loads of homework to do, and sometimes I have none! This is crazy! :Elorisa: Same here. I usually forget to do it though ]: :Shinystar: Yeah, teachers are completely crazy! :Elorisa: My 7th Grade Science teacher was. He has a piece of cheese on his wall from when I was there, and it's still there. :Phoenix: Wow... :Mist: That's just gross. I know someone whose science teacher kept a twinkie on his desk. Lasted like, 10 years. :Phoenix: Ew. :Mist: Seen Wall: E? The cockroach thing lives in a twinkeh. :Phoenix: I've seen Wall-E. That isn't gross (it's just plain adorable). :Mist: Yeah. I love how it 'tickles' Wall: E and Eve by crawling inside them. :Phoenix: Yup. :Destiny: I love the robot equivalent to a kiss. Electric! :Phoenix: It's sooo adorable. :Mist: BZZT! :Phoenix: :Mist: I like the giant Wall: E's on the spaceship. :Phoenix: It was kinda sad when Wall-E lost his memory for a moment. :Mist: Mhm. Castle Oblivion Happier than I've been in weeks. :] :Phoenix: That's good. :Elorisa: Yeah. We have Spring Break here, but I really don't want it for the fact I can't see my friends ]: :Phoenix: Lucky. My spring break...is over. :Elorisa: At least it's not your summer vacation. xD. :Phoenix: Indeed. :) :Elorisa: Haha xD :Mist: One of the reasons I hate spring break is all that time away from meh friends. And I can't even talk with my best friend; he doesn't have a computer camera. :Elorisa: Same here. I miss them already ::le sighs:: :Phoenix: Being a bit more serious here, my spring break already is over, and sadly, it was only four days. :Loveleaf: 0.0 We have TEN days. :Elorisa: We have a week. My spring break officially started today, but I cannot enjoy it because I am sick. :/ :Loveleaf: Aw, that stinks :{ I'm going to add emoticon templates, like you would type I beat Team Plasma in my Pokemon White game~ :Phoenix: Nice! I can't wait to get it. I'm getting it this Easter. :Elorisa: Yep! I love my team. It's Serperior, Simipour, Audino, Darmitian, Swanna, and Zekrom~ :Phoenix: Oshawott is too cute. I wonder, which is better: Reshiram or Zekrom? :Elorisa: I personally think Zekrom is. :Phoenix: I just want to say Reshiram because it's the first Dragon-Fire type, unless I'm forgetting someone else. It's about time, Nintendo! :Elorisa: I like the Dragon/Electric combo meself. :Phoenix: It looks cool. :Mist: I like the water/dragon combo. Epic. :Phoenix: I just like the Normal type. Eevee is adorable! :Elorisa: Haha it is :Phoenix: I wonder...is is true that the flying-squirrel is more powerful than Zapdos? :Elorisa: I don't have one, so I wouldn't know. :Mist: Omg, is that true? The flying squirrel is so cute. And I love all the Eeveelutions. Espeon and Glaceon are my favorite Pokemon, actually. :Phoenix: The flying squirrel can beat a legendary...and still look cute! :Mist: XD! I'm getting Pokemon Black. I really like Serperior and Audino and Swanna... :Elorisa: So do I~ :Phoenix: My brother and I are getting the games for Easter (I get Black, he gets White), and we're both getting Oshawotts. I swear, I still think I squealed when I first saw Oshawott on the anime. :Mist: I want Snivy. Serperior looks like Milotic so much... :Phoenix: That'd be hilarious if Serperior was a shiny Milotic. :Mist: XD Luna's Thestral Forest Crazy weather changes where I live. One day it may be nearly 80 degrees, the next it may drop down to the 40's or below. :Destiny: Weird...O_O O_o The highest temperature in Scotland would normally be in like the low 30s or something. Lowest...-20 maybe? But then again, we're pretty near the North Pole. Oh no wonder Santa always comes to my house first! :3 (Just kidding!) But seriously, it is really cold here in winter. Once, when the fire alarm in my school went off by accident, I was stuck outside, with every other kid in the school, in my gym kit, at like 9 in the morning (give or take) with my arms turning blue. :Mist: Wow. I live where it's warm and cold. We just don't get snow D: :Phoenix: I get so much snow where I live. :Mist: Snow is nice and fluffeh... :Phoenix: I'm not kidding when I say my brother tossed himself into a snow pile. :Mist: I LOVE DOING THAT! :Phoenix: :) It's awesome! :Luna: Wow. We got enough snow to mess around with. SNOWBALL FIGHT ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Phoenix: WOOT! My brother and I just practice with a big tree. Easiest target ever! At my school, April's not even three full weeks long. (week-long spring break plus four day weekend at the end of the month; we get off on Good Friday and Easter Monday a Catholic school) Phoenix: Lucky. :Luna: There is a downside to having that many days off in April, though. We go later than normal into the year, ending on June 2nd instead of sometime in late May (like the 30th). Plus, we got some days taken away from snow, ice, and sickness. (one day, there was only 80% attendence and many people ended up going home sick. The school was shut down for two days, forcing up to go to school on Presidents' day and on March 4th, which was our only break in March) :Phoenix: One year, my school had to go on until my birthday, June 3rd. Not fun. :Mist: Wowww :Phoenix: (Sigh) :Mist: Do you guys have Late Start Mondays? :Phoenix: No. But I wish... :Mist: I hate them. :Phoenix: Why? :Mist: Gives meh bad habits. :Phoenix: Oh. :Mist: Bad habits are the death of mehhhhh :Phoenix: Me too... :Mist: So is procrastination. Phoenix's Roost Got Dragon Quest IX! Beat the first boss without dying once! :Destiny: I got it for christmas. I'm nearly finished story mode except for this stupid King Godwyn! *SPOILER* :Mist: What's Dragon Quest IX? :Phoenix: A DS game that's insanely fun. And I already know all the spoilers. Right now, I have to go to the Starflight express near the pass for the first time. Poor Corvus. And I'm officially hooked on Vocaloid. I love the Riddler who couldn't solve riddles, Mrs. Pumpkin's comical dream, and the Dark Woods circus. :Destiny: Did I start your Voca obsession or did you find it on your own? ps. I've made a userbox! Here it is: :Phoenix: A bit of both, actually. While I was on Flipnote Hatena, I found a flipnote of the Riddler Who Couldn't Solve Riddlers, and I loved the song. I looked it up on Youtube and found it was a Vocaloid video. I watched it, then remembered two songs I heard about/read about, looked up the songs, and fell in love with Vocaloid. Holy cow, Vocaloid's awesome! :Mist: Bagel om nom nom :Phoenix: Bagels are yummeh! Also, I named my characters after my favorite characters: Beauty, May, Motoko and Miku. Pretty much all girls XD. I think I'm too good at the game. Already beat Master of Nu'un. Hey, there's a pun! Jack of Alltrades (Abbey), Master of Nu'un! I'm having the worst day of my life. Some girl wrote the 'f' word on my pencil pouch and broke one of my pencils. D': :Some how, I just end up crying whenever a sad event happens in games. Poor Xion! :Mist: I cried when Swiftpaw and Longtail died. :Phoenix: I beat up all bosses up to Ragin' Infection on DQ IX. Haven't fallen in battle once yet~. Poor Catarrhina and Wight Knight. :Mist: Ah... why is it so pleasurable beating game bosses? :Phoenix: Because they either deserve it, or it just feels so satsifying. :Mist: Do you ever cuss-in your mind or out loud- while you play video games? :Phoenix: No, but I shout threats (in my mind) at bosses whenever they beat me and I come back to beat them. :Mist: Yeah, me too. I never get why people curse at stupid video games. Save it for life, sailors. :Phoenix: Exactly. :Mist: At BestBuy they have those sample video games, you know? And a guy was playing one and he was swearing REAL loud. :Phoenix: Sad. :I'm having a really bad day. During P.E., I was pitching for kickball, but two girls were making rude comments, like "my pitching sucks", so I responded with a few choice words (didn't swear), and when I went to complain to my gym teacher, she said I was doing some nasty things as well, but all I said was that the girls' (who were taunting me) pitching wasn't great either. :'( :Better day: Now in love with Hunger Games! I'm already on Mockingjay! :Mist: Omg love the hunger games. Team Gale! I made up meh own character too, based off meh. :Phoenix: Oh, no, not another series with Teams! XD :Mist: Nah, I think my friends just made it up. Love Rue :Phoenix: I cried when Rue died. I finished Mockingjay yesterday. :Mist: I finished Mockingjay a while ago XD. I think Clove or Mags are my favorite characters :D :Phoenix: I like Katniss and Finnair. I wonder how many fangirls said they would be a couple? Fort Mist That's it. I'm officially addicted to ginger candies. Phoenix: Candeh! :Loveleaf: OMM MOM MOM! Candeh! :Mist: They're spicy, covered with powedered sugar, chewy... :Luna: Candy............. MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD :Mist: Lemon derps are epic... :Phoenix: They taste so good! :Mist: The sourness makes me squeeze my butt cheeks. :Phoenix: XD :Mist: Especially if they're HARD sour candehs. Loveleaf's Ego-Trip Status March 26th: Ever catagorized 178 pages within one hour? 0.o *Eye twitch* ''' :Phoenix: Yikes. :Mist: Wowee '''Status March 26th:Looking at Drawing Tablets at a shop. However the 199$ one had an alarm, yet the 378$ didn't. I could feel the tablet in there, so it wasn't empty. Makes you wonder.... :Phoenix: So, it's extra not to have the alarm? :Mist: A broken alarm. : :Loveleaf: Well, you can see the alarm strapped to the package, so you would think they would disarm the 199$ one and put it on the 378$ on. : :Mist: Wow. Some retailers are completely stupid. :Phoenix: Exactly. Status March 29th:I noticed that people give dirtier looks if you only wash one hand (I can't get my finger wet, so I keep some towlettes handy!)rather than none in a bathroom... :Phoenix: Okay...weird. :Mist: Jeez Status April 8thSomething I noticed on the fifth while reading SOTM. IS EVERYCAT GOING TO DIE A USELESS, TERRIBLE, SO AVIODABLE DEATH? Sorry, but it makes me mad at the cats. (not at Erin Hunter though, she's awesome) :Phoenix: Remind me again who died. I know Antpelt did...who else? :Loveleaf: Swoop, Stoneteller (He just DIED! Nothing really changed, he just DIED!) And then in Night Whispers, Flametail...just yeah :Phoenix: Well, I know Flametail died, and I know Stoneteller did...YES! THE OLD CAT IS DEAD! :Loveleaf: Swoop got carried off by an EAGLE! A cat hasn't been carrried off for years and it just randomly happens for no reason. The "Omen" of the stars is slightly scary. I never knew Warriors would be a horror book (More Night Whispers, but meh.) :Phoenix: It wasn't that scary. :Loveleaf: I know, but it surprised me a lot O.o I still feel stupid having to go through the kids section when I get Warrior Books. :Mist: Ol Stoneyteller died? :Phoenix: The old cat died! :Loveleaf: Please put it in the right section : Status April 3rd (Late, but I don't care!) I got a 3DS along with Nintendogs so Sorren is a Jack Russel, and I got Black and white, which would be AWESOME in 3D because of the camera, but it wasn't coded that way *sigh* :Mist: I might just get another DS lite instead. Cave of Lavender Plumes! I'm. So. EPIC! LOL Phoenix: Er...there's a section already made for you...but yes, you are epic! :Mist: Completely epical. : :Loveleaf: I'm epicer! :4pinkbear: NOOO! Because my XBOX Live Gamertag is EpicIcefeather, and I kill my Black Ops Zombies with the EPIC SICKLE! LOL :Elorisa: You have an Xbox? I'm Demdemlove on my Xbox. If you have Marvel vs. Capcom 3, I'll be there xD. :4pinkbear: Yep. I play Halo and COD a lot. I am a huge fan of killing zombies that try to maul me. :Elorisa: Do you have Marvel vs. Capcom 3? That game is epic. :Phoenix: I've played that. I always play as Amaterasu. Long live Okami! :Elorisa: Ammy rocks man. We should battle eachother xD :Phoenix: Only rented it once. I have to play off my brother's XBOX Live Gamertag HydroDragonJack. And the wi-fi stinks at my house. :Mist: Hey, meh friend's on Xbox live... :4pinkbear: Well, I play a lot of Black Ops and Halo. I prefer to kill my precious zombies and hellhounds with mah sickles and ray guns... LOL :Phoenix: I doubt I'll ever play those games. I get sick just watching a commercial... :Mist: My parents wouldn't let me play them anyways. :Destiny: My cousin is nuts for that game, Black Ops. He's always on it with his friends, and he always has an earpiece in, talking to them. I can't stand zombies personally, but I do like Action/Adventure games. I might be getting an Kinect for my birthday (It'll be a family thing) and I'll be getting the Wii taken to my rrom. And I might also be getting a 3ds. Maybe... :Phoenix: I want a 3DS because Nintendogs + Cats looks sooooo cute! And Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance is on the 3DS! :Mist: You guys /:( here's an article I read about the 3DS. http://www.thesun.co.uk/sol/homepage/news/article3509635.ece :Loveleaf: I've had one for DAYS, and nothing's happened to me. That is why there is an OPTION to have it in 3D or 2D. I have Nintendogs and I pre-ordered Ocarina of Time. Its also why you read simple instructions.. :Mist: Yeah... But I'm probably just getting another DS lite or DSi.